callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tacticals
Tactical Grenades are a class of grenade found in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts, replacing the Special Grenades of previous games. Types of Tactical Grenades ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Willy Pete - Creates a large smokescreen. Does a small bit of damage when smoke first forms. *Nova Gas - Blurs vision and damages enemies. *Flashbang - Renders enemies blind and hinders their ability to hear for a few seconds, as well as slightly inhibiting movement. *Concussion Grenade - Slightly blinds and deafens the player, and severely restricts movement. *Decoy - Mimics gunfire creating red dots on the enemies radar. Will also distract enemy dogs. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Flashbang - A grenade that blinds and deafens the victim for several seconds *Concussion Grenade - A grenade that stuns and disables the victim for several seconds. *Scrambler - Interferes with enemy electronics within its radius. *EMP Grenade - A grenade that disables enemy electronics. *Smoke Grenade - Deploys a smoke screen. *Trophy System - Destroys thrown/fired enemy explosives within its radius. *Tactical Insertion - Allows respawn wherever it is set down. *Portable Radar - Allows tracking of enemy movements. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Smoke Grenade - Produces a smoke screen immediately upon impact. *Concussion - Disorients enemies and slows movement. *EMP Grenade - Disables nearby enemy electronic systems. *Sensor Grenade - Detects enemy soldiers within line of sight. *Flashbang - Blinds enemies and impairs hearing. *Shock Charge - Proximity triggered mine that electrocutes and stuns nearby enemies. *Black Hat - Hack equipment and care packages, or disable enemy vehicles. *Tactical Insertion - Drop-zone beacon that allows the player to place their next spawn point. Unavailable in Free-For-All game modes. *Trophy System - Destroys incoming enemy projectiles within 10 meters. Vehicle missiles have a chance to penetrate. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *9-Bang *Concussion *Smoke *Trophy System *Motion Sensor *Thermobaric Grenade *Tactical Insertion (only available in Infected mode) Zombies All of the following tactical grenades are actually Wonder Weapons. *Monkey Bomb - When thrown, will create a distraction to zombies, attracting all zombies to its area, and exploding in seven seconds, killing them. *Gersch Device - Creates a black hole, sucking in all zombies nearby. Can also used as a teleporter by players. *Matryoshka Doll - Creates a cluster bombs of four explosions. *Quantum Entanglement Device - Has a random effect when thrown from a predetermined list of effects. *Hell's Retriever - Pierces through multiple zombies at once when thrown, then returns to the player. *G-Strike - Attracts zombies, which become the target of napalm missiles. Gallery ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' File:Gersch Device 3rd Person.png|Gersch Device File:Monkey Bomb.png|Cymbal Monkey File:Matryoshka_Dolls_3rd_Person_BO.png|Matryoshka Doll File:Flashbang menu icon BO.png|Flash Grenade File:Decoy Grenade menu icon BO.png|Decoy File:Hud tabun gasgrenade.png|Nova Gas File:Willy Pete menu icon BO.PNG|Willy Pete ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' File:Smoke Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|Smoke Grenade File:Sensor Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|Sensor Grenade File:Flashbang Menu Icon BOII.png|Flashbang File:Shock Charge Menu Icon BOII.png|Shock Charge File:Concussion Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|Concussion Grenade File:EMP Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|EMP Grenade Videos thumb|300px|left